Mianhe, Sajangnim!
by kiranaaaaaaa
Summary: Kehidupan baekhyun dan bosnya setelah mereka akhirnya menikah. Kisah cinta yang terjalin setelah pernikahan. Mungkin, tidak buruk juga.. chanbaek/ gs/ love story
1. mianhe! sajangnim

Title : Mianhe, Sajangnim!

Author : kiranaaaa

Cast(s) : chanyeol, baekhyun(GS)

Length : 1shoot

Rated : T

Genre : romance? Humor? I don't know either.

* * *

KRINGGGGGG….

Sudah yang kelima kalinya alarm berbentuk rilakkuma itu berdering dengan kencang, namun tidak sedikitpun wanita yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap ini terganggu karenanya. Bahkan ia terlihat sudah sangat jauh dalam mimpinya hingga tak lagi bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Baiklah sedikit penjelasan mengenai gadis yang sedang tidur seperti orang mati ini.

Di kamar bernuansa pink ini penuh dengan poster boygroup yang melejit, namun diantaranya terdapat satu poster besar yang memuat gambar seorang wanita dewasa yang terletak tepat diatas kepala bed cover. Di dalam poster atau foto yang tercetak dengan besar itu, seorang wanita berpose dengan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang dan rambutnya yang berkibar tertiup angin, terlihat cantik, sangat cantik bahkan. Tepat dibawah gambar tertulis sebuah kata, Byun baekhyun. Nama gadis cantik di dalam foto tersebut.

Beralih dari foto gadis cantik di dalam poster, terlihat seorang gadis yang terlihat sama dengan yang di dalam poster sedang tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak di atas kasurnya. Gadis itu, byun baekhyun, orang-orang tidak akan menyangka jika mereka adalah orang yang sama. Gadis yang di dalam foto terlihat sangat cantik dengan matanya yang berbinar dan senyumnya yang merekah, namun gadis yang sedang tertidur ini, sangat tidak perempuan sekali. Lihatlah, mulutnya yang hampir menganga dan posisi tidurnya yang sudah tidak lagi pada tempatnya, bagaikan sebuah lagu kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki, sangat tidak cantik, ckckck. Bantalnya sudah tak lagi berada di tempatnya dan selimut sudah tak lagi menutupi tubuhnya.

KRINGGGGG

Keenam kali sudah yang keenam kalinya alarm berbunyi dan untunglah mulai ada pergerakan yang ditunjukkan baekhyun, ia mengusap iler di sekitar mulutnya dan mulai menguap dengan lebar sebelum mengucek mata dan bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dengan rambutnya yang sudah tak lagi beraturan ia mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan mengambil alarm yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia sedikit membuka matanya untuk mematikan alarm dan mulai kembali ke posisi berbaringnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan posisi jarum pendek di antara angka tujuh dan delapan dan jarum panjang di angka enam. Sudah tepat pukul 08.30 seharusnya baekhyun sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk ke kantor. Pasti sebentar lagi gadis ini akan –

"APAAA? YAAMPUN YAAMPUNN! AKU TERLAMBAT!

-berteriak histeris karena terlambat. baekhyun kembali mengambil alarmnya dan memastikan penglihatannya sebelum ia melemparnya asal di atas Kasur dan loncat dari sana untuk lari ke kamar mandi mempersiapkan diri.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya di kamar mandi, karena sepuluh menit kemudian gadis ini sudah keluar dengan pakaian kantornya.

"yaampun bagaimana ini, aku tidak boleh terlambat, ini hari pertamaku bekerja" dengan terburu-buru baekhyun mulai mengoleskan bedak di atas permukaan kulitnya yang putih dan mulus. Selanjutnya ia mengisir rambutnya dan mengikatnya asal sesudahnya ia meraihkan pakaiannya dan melihat dirinya di kaca untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "fighting" ucapnya bersemangat dengan mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

Disambarnya tas tangannya dan berlari menuruni tangga. Tanpa duduk ia mulai mengambil roti di atas meja makan dan mendekati ibunya untuk berpamitan, "maafkan aku eomma, tapi aku sudah sangat terlambat". Ibunya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan putri kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berjalan dengan gagahnya. Sepasang jas dan celana bahan melekat dengan sempurna pada tubuhnya. Dadanya yang bidang dan kakinya yang panjang, menjulang. Ia berjalan memasuki kantor yang bertuliskan 'PCY GROUP'. Sepanjang kakinya melangkah, setiap karyawan wanita berhenti dan memandang kearahnya terpesona. Namun keterpesonaan mereka berubah menjadi pekikan tertahan karena sesuatu yang menimpa presdir mereka.

Baekhyun berlari dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia miliiki. Tombol yang digunakan kantor ini sudah benar-benar berada di depan matanya, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia bisa menempelkan ibu jarinya dan menghindari keterlambatan. Namun sayang, bukannya berhasil datang tepat waktu, baekhyun malah di hadapkan pada hal yang lebih buruk. Karena matanya yang hanya berfokus pada tombol pengabsenan membuatnya tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan tepat di depan matanya.

Baekhyun yang tidak bisa mengontrol kecepatan larinya berakhir dengan menabrak seorang pria yang berada di depannya. Menabrak seorang pria biasa sudah menjadi mimipi buruk apalagi jika pria itu adalah bosnya sendiri.

Bukan adegan jatuh seperti yang ada di drama-drama, dimana seorang wanita akan terjatuh di atas dada pria yang berbaring di bawah dan pria itu akan memeluk sang wanita. baekhyun memang terjatuh di atas tubuh presdirnya, bukan di atas dadanya namun di atas punggungnya. Di karenakan baekhyun menabraknya dari belakang membuat presdir itu terjatuh dengan wajah menatap ke lantai. Untung saja tangannya dengan sigap menyetuh lantai sehingga wajahnya tidak benar-benar menempel . Hanya sebentar ia menarik nafas, tiba-tiba pipinya sudah benar-benar menempel dengan erat pada lantai di bawahnya. Gadis itu, baekhyun dengan tidak tau malunya menindih sang presdir tepat di atas punggungnya.

Sang predir menggeram dengan kesal dan berkata dengan giginya yang menggerutuk, "bangun dari atasku .rang" baekhyun dengan segera bangkit dan berdiri menunduk. Sangat terlihat kepanikan dan rasa bersalah di wajahnya. Ia melihat sang predir yang mulai bangkit, dengan cepat di menundukkan kepalanya Sembilan puluh derajat dan mengucapkan, "mianhe, sajangnim! Mianhe, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja" ia terus mengucapkannya dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"KAU KERUANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA!" dengan langkahnya yang tegas dan lebar sang presdir meninggalkan tkp tanpa menghiraukan permintaan maaf dari baekhyun. Kerumunan yang sedari tadi menonton kejadian itu juga segera membubarkan diri dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tinggallah baekhyun sendiri di lobi itu dan merutukki dirinya sendiri, "matilah aku. baekhyun, neo paboya" ucapnya sambil memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia merintih kesakitan di kepalanya. Tak ingin membuang waktu dan semakin membuat marah sang presdir, baekhyun sgera berlari menuju ruangan bosnya itu.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang terletak di lantai paling atas bangunan itu terlihat sangat luas dengan kaca besar untuk melihat pemandangan di sisi sebelah kanan. Sebuah kursi kebanggaan untuk sang presdir yang terlihat besar dan empuk. Terdapat tumpukan kertas yang menunggu untuk di tanda tangani di atas meja dan sebuah plakat yang terbuat dari kaca yang bertuliskan nama park chanyeol, sang presdir sekaligus pemilik perusahaan yang sedang menduduki posisi perusahaan nomor satu di korea.

Berdiri dengan tegap dengan memasukkan tangannya di dalam saku, chanyeol berdiri menghadap ke jendela kaca besar melihat pemandangan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Ia tetap berdiri tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padahal seseorang baru saja mengetok pintu ruangannya. baekhyun dengan gemetar masuk ke dalam ruangan sang presdir, ia berdiri menunduk menunggu kata yang akan di ucapkan sang presdir. Tidak mendengar apapun juga yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol, membuat baekhyun memberanikan diri mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu, "anyeonghaseyo sajangnim" ucapnya.

chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya bahkan wajahnya sampai tak lagi terlihat tertutup oleh rambut. chanyeol memegang dagu baekhyun dan menyangkatnya sehingga membuat mata mereka bertemu. chanyeol menjentikkan jari tengahnya dengan keras pada kening baekhyun membuat sang empunya kening meringis kesakitan. Seperti tidak terjadi apapun, chanyeol kembali duduk di singgasananya. Dan memandang tajam ke arah baekhyun.

Tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya yang mengintimidasi, chanyeol berucap kepada baekhyun, " katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan"

Baekhyun ketersiap dalam diamnya, ia memandang ke arah chanyeol dengan takut-takut, "mianhe, sajangnim saya benar-benar tidak sengaja", ucapnya

chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyender pada belakang kursi. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, "ini bahkan hari pertamamu bekerja bukan", melihat anggukan kecil yang baekhyun lakukan membuat chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya mengancam baekhyun dengan, "apa kau ingin ku pecat saat ini juga?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya kaget mengdengar ucapan chanyeol yang sangat menakutkan untuknya. ini hari pertamanya berkerja setelah berbulan-bulan lalu ia mencari pekerjaan, dipecat adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan bahkan hal tersebut sama sekali tidak boleh terjadi.

"sajangnim saya benar-benar minta maaf, saya mohon jangan pecat saya. Saja baru saja masuk bekerja hari ini, saya mohon sajangnim. Saya berjanji hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Mianheyo sajangnim, jeongmal jeosonghambida."

"ya memang ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya, aku tidak ingin mempunyai sekretaris yang akan menyusahkanku. Kau mengerti? Sekarang keluar dan susun jadwalku hari ini"

"kamsahamnida sajangnim" ucap baekhyun dan segera meninggalkan ruangan chanyeol. Namun saat ia akan membuka pintu, seseorang dari luar sudah mendorong pintu itu terlebih dulu membuat pintu mengenai kening baekhyun dengan sangat keras. baekhyun meringis memegang kepalanya, dan menolehkan kepalanya kea rah chanyeol yang melihatnya tajam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ah, maafkan aku nona, aku benar-benar tidak tau kau akan membuka pintu juga" seorang pria yang tersangka kejahatan kepada kening baekhyun meminta maaf dan hanya di jawab "tidak apa-apa tuan, ini salahku juga" oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati sang pria dan keluar dari ruangan sang presdir. Sedangkan sang pria berjalan mendekati chanyeol setelah menutup pintu.

"siapa gadis itu? Kekasih barumu?" ucapnya kepada chanyeol dengan senyum jahilnya dan hanya dengusan malas yang di dapatnya dari chanyeol

"aku tidak ingin memiliki kekasih ceroboh sepertinya" ucap chanyeol acuh dan malah memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas di atas mejanya.

"eyyy, jangan begitu, nanti kau malah jatuh cinta kepada nya lagi, ku lihat gadis itu cantik juga, bahkan sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang sekretaris"

"sudahlah kim jongin, ada apa kau kemari. Mentang-mentang kau temanku bukan berarti kau bisa mangkir dari tugasmu dan datang keruanganku seenak jidatmu"

"mwoya, ada memangnya dengan jidatku. Aku kesini bukan untuk main-main, aku membawa kontrak kerjasama untuk hotel kita yang ada di jeju."

chanyeol segera saja merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit penasaran. Ia segera merebut kertas-kertas yang di bawa oleh jongin. Dan mari kita tinggalkan kedua pria sibuk ini menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

.

.

.

"hah empuknya kasurkuuu" baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Kasur queen sizenya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya setalah seharian bekerja. Ia cukup lega hari ini berjalan dengan lancar walaupun ada sedikit masalah karena kecerobohannya pagi tadi. baekhyun meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan atau panggilan yang masuk. baekhyun menutup mulutnya kaget melihat ada sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab. Mungkin ia akan biasa saja jika itu dari orang lain, namun karena nama presdir yang tertera di ponselnya membuat ia panic kalang kabut. baekhyun menarik nafasnya menenangkan dirinya.

Tarik lepaskan Tarik lepaskan baekhyun mengulangi kegiatan menghela nafas beberapa kali. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghubungi balik sang presdir. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang dan sudah siap, baekhyun menekan nomor chanyeol dan menghubunginya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum mengucapkan kata, "hallo".

" _yak! Kau ini kemana saja? Mengapa baru menjawab?"_ teriak chanyeol dari seberang telfon. Bisa di dengar dari nada suaranya jika chanyeol sangat marah dan kesal.

"mianhamnida sajangnim saya baru saja menyelesaikan mandi saya. Kalau saya boleh tau ada apa presdir menelfon saya?"

chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan kesal, "kalimat mana yang tidak kau mengerti tentang tinggalkan laporan keuangan perusahaan bulan ini yang tidak kau mengerti baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun kembali tersigap mendengar apa yang chanyeol ucapkan. Ia segera meraih berkas-berkas yang ia bawa pulang untuk di selesaikan di rumah. Ia meraih map berwarna merah yang di dalamnya terdapat kertas berjudul "laporan keuangan bulan Agustus". baekhyun menepuk keningnya merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa meletakkan map merah ini di meja chanyeol sebelum pulang sehingga map itu bercampur dengan berkas-berkasnya yang lain.

"maafkan aku presdir, saya tidak sengaja membawanya pulang", baekhyun mengigiti kukunya gugup menunggu respon yang akan diberikan chanyeol.

" _cepat kau bawa laporan itu kepadaku .rang. akan ku kirim pesan alamat apartmentku. Kutunggu kau lima belas menit dari sekarang baekhyun-ssi"_. PIP chanyeol memutuskan sambungan sepihak bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang sekretaris.

Baekhyun yang saat ini hanya mengenakan tanktop dan hotpants, segera mengambil pakaian yang layak yang akan ia kenakan untuk menemui bosnya. Ia merapikan penampilannya di depan kaca dan menghela nafas-lagi-.

"eomma, aku akan pergi ke tempat bosku sebentar, aku akan kembali sebelum tengah malam" pamit baekhyun kepada ibunya dan juga ayahnya yang sedang menonton televise bersama.

"ada apa? Kenapa kau harus ke tempat bosmu di malam hari seperti ini? Tidak bisakah dikerjakan besok saja?" jawab ibu baekhyun

"ini karena kecerobohanku eomma, aku membawa pulang berkas yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa ditunda hingga besok. Aku pergi eomma" setelah mendapatkan anggukkan dari orangtuanya baekhyun segera pergi meniggalkan rumah dan menghentikan taksi menuju ke apartment chanyeol.

TING.

chanyeol berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu apartmentnya, sudah bisa di pastikan itu adalah sekretarisnya yang ceroboh. Baru saja ia akan memarahi sekretarisnya itu, tapi chanyeol terdiam tertegun melihat seseorang yang bukan baekhyun berada di depan apartmentnya. Sama-sama seorang wanita, namun bukan wanita yang diharapkannya datang dan berdiri tepat di pintu apartmentnya.

"oppa" gadis itu membuka suara terlebih dulu, ia baru saja akan memajukan tubuhnya untuk memeluk chanyeol sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"annyeonghaseyo sa.."

"oh sayang, kau sudah tiba" ucap chanyeol menghentikan kata yang akan diucapkan baekhyun. chanyeol menarik baekhyun ke sisinya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. baekhyun memandang kearah chanyeol bingung dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan chanyeol di pinggangnya tapi chanyeol semakin mengeratkan tangannya. baekhyun akan kembali bersuara sebelum chanyeol lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"sayang, kenalkan ini luhan, xi luhan. Dia adalah mantan kekasihku" chanyeol memperkenalkan gadis di depannya kepada baekhyun. Terlihat santai namun tidak ada nada ramah di setiap ucapannya.

"ja, ada apa kau kesini luhan-ssi?" gadis yang bernama xi luhan itu belum juga tersadar dari sikap membekunya. Ia sangat kaget mendengar kata sayang yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol untuk gadis yang baru ditemuinya hari ini. Apalagi tangan chanyeol yang melingkar erat di pinggang baekhyun, terlihat sangat posesif.

"aku…aku" sebelum luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, baekhyun yang merasakan pelukan chanyeol sedikit mengendur segera melepaskannya dan menginterupsi apa yang akan dikatakan luhan dengan berkata, "se.. sebaiknya kita mengobrol di dalam" baekhyun berkata dengan terbata dan akhirnya ia harus diam karena tatapan tajam yang diberikan chanyeol.

"tidak perlu. Kau masuklah dulu ke dalam, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi" ucap chanyeol dengan senyuman namun tatapan tajamnya tetap tidak hilang.

Setelah baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam apartmentnya chanyeol segera mengalihkan tatapannya kembali kepada luhan.

Sedangkan luhan, tatapan matanya mengikuti pergerakan baekhyun yang semakin masuk ke dalam, setelah ia melihat chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara tidak percaya, sedih, dan kecewa.

"apakah itu benar kekasihmu oppa?" tanya luhan dengan nada yang sangat lirih. chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "ya, baekhyun adalah kekasihku saat ini. Jika kau kemari karena masalah pasangan yang akan ku bawa di acara ulangtahun perusahaanku, kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena baekhyun bisa mendampingiku dengan sangat baik."

"tapi bukankah kita-" luhan tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"dengan kau pergi bersama pria lain sudah memberikan kejelasan akan berakhirnya hubungan kita. Tapi jika kau belum mengerti juga, aku akan menegaskannya saat ini juga. Kita telah berakhir luhan, sudah tidak ada lagi hubungan di antara kita berdua. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, luhan-ssi." chanyeol segera menutup pintunya walaupun luhan masih tepat berada di depannya. Walaupun tidak sopan memelakukan wanita seperti itu, chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia sudah muak melihat gadis itu, walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa sedih di hatinya karena perbuatan luhan yang selingkuh di belakangnya, namun ia sudah bertekad akan melupakannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartment chanyeol dengan perasaan dongkol. "huh.. apa-apan dia itu mengaku-ngaku aku adalah kekasihnya. Sampai matipun aku tidak akan mau menjadi kekasihnya. Pakai peluk-peluk segala lagi" sepanjang perjalanannya ke dalam ruang tamu chanyeol, baekhyun tidak berhenti menggerutu dan merutuki perbuatan chanyeol kepadanya. baekhyun menghentikan gerutuannya saat mendengar suara chanyeol di belakangnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan salam yang tertunda. Namun, kata yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol membuatnya tidak tahan dan menjadi kesal.

"huh.. jika kau lupa aku akan mengingatkanmu kalau ini adalah apartmentku, jadi kau tidak berhak mempersilahkan siapapun masuk ke dalam sini tanpa persetujuanku."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeram kesal, ia pun membalas perkataan chanyeol dengan sebal, "dan jika aku harus ingatkan aku ini masih single dan tidak memiliki kekasih. Dan tubuhku adalah milikku jadi tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya tanpa persetujuanku."

chanyeol kaget mendengar ucapan berani yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke arah baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejutnya. "kau.. kau.. kau berani berkata seperti itu kepadaku? Aku ini bosmu!" ucap chanyeol tidak percaya.

"maaf saja chanyeol-ssi, ini sudah di luar jam kerja, jadi tidak ada lagi hubungan atasan dan bawahan saat ini. Dan jika kau tidak keberatan bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu di depan tadi"

chanyeol semakin menatapnya tak percaya, ia mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan baekhyun. Ia pun berjalan ke pantry mengambil air dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas akibat kedua wanita tadi. Bisa ia lihat baekhyun memerhatikan pergerakannya dan tak bisa dipercaya karyawan barunya ini berani menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut. chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hampir tak ada lagi jarak dengan wajah baekhyun. Sekali lagi ia menjentikkan jari tengahnya dengan keras di kening baekhyun sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan mengeluarkan nafasnya yang tanpa ia sadari tertahan saat wajah chanyeol hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya tadi.

chanyeol memerhatikan baekhyun yang sedang mengusap keningnya yang baru saja disentilnya. Ntah mengapa ia sangat suka menyentil kening gadis itu, jika ia melakukan kesalahan atau kecerobohan. Melipat tangannya di depan dada, chanyeol menghela nafas dan berkata, " pertama, maafkan aku jika membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan menyebutmu sebagai kekasihmu, tapi itu adalah kesalahanmu sendiri yang datang di saat yang tidak tepat".

"namun kau datang disaat yang paling tepat untukku, untuk menyelamatkanku dari luhan" tambah chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"dan yang kedua, aku bisa aja menyentuhmu bahkan tanpa persetujuanmu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun membuat baekhyun terjatuh di dalam pangkuan chanyeol yang duduk di atas sofa. Sehingga saat ini hampir tidak ada jarak di antara baekhyun dan chanyeol. chanyeol memerhatikaan wajah baekhyun, harus ia akui baekhyun sangat cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari luhan dan semua mantan kekasihnya. chanyeol melihat kepanikan di wajah baekhyun, membuatnya berpikir untuk mengerjainya. Ia menyeringai senang karena ide yang muncul di kepalanya.

"see? Kalu lihatkan aku bisa menyentuhmu bahkan tanpa persetujuanmu sekalipun". baekhyun bergerak berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya yang lagi-lagi berada di pelukan chanyeol, bahkan saat ini sangat dekat hampir tanpa ada jarak. baekhyun mendesis kesal, "lepaskan aku"

"tidak akan. Kau harus datang bersamaku di acara ulang tahun perusahaan minggu depan jika kau menolak jangan salahkan aku jika aku menciummu" sepertinya chanyeol sudah kehilangan akalnya, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

"aku. Tidak. Mau." Dengan penuh penekanan baekhyun menolak perkatan chanyeol. Tidak sampai satu detik kemudian chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir baekhyun. Bukan hanya baekhyun saja yang yang terkejut chanyeolpun terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"pokoknya kau harus datang bersamaku di acara itu, jika tidak kau kupecat tanpa pesangon. Dan untuk laporan bulanan itu, letakan saja di meja ini" bagaikan lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab chanyeol pergi meniggalkan baekhyun sendirian di ruang tamunya sedangkan dirinya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Di dalam kamarnya chanyeol terlihat seperti orang yang linglung, ia berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa henti. "apa yang baru saja aku lakukan, kenapa aku menciumnya"

Sedangkan baekhyun memegang bibirnya yang sudah tidak perawan lagi dengan terkejut. Ia memandang ke arah kamar chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "bibirku…" ucapnya lirih. baekhyun meletakkan map berwarna merah di atas meja dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan apartment chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian di apartment chanyeol terjadi, namun baekhyun dan chanyeol bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun dan bersikap professional seperti layaknya atasan dan bawahan. Besok adalah hari ulangtahun tahun 'PCY GROUP' atau perusahaan chanyeol dan sesuai dengan ucapannya seminggu yang lalu, chanyeol berniat membawa baekhyun datang bersamanya. Sebenarnya cukup canggung memang, tapi karena luhan pasti akan datang di acara itu, ia harus membawa baekhyun terus berada di sampingnya setidaknya untuk memerlihatkan kepada luhan bahwa ia benar-benar telah memiliki kekasih.

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pada pintunya, chanyeol yang sudah mengetahui siapa yang datang hanya mengucapkan kata "masuk" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkasnya.

"ada apa anda memanggil saya sajangmin?". baekhyun berdiri di depan meja chanyeol, ia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan baik walaupun sebenarnya di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat canggung untuk terus-menerus berada di dekat bosnya itu, namun ia harus menahannya karena pekerjaan ini lebih penting dari apapun juga.

"kau ingat bukan apa yang aku katakan padamu seminggu yang lalu". Jawab chanyeol masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah baekhyun. Jika dilihat dari sisi baekhyun, terlihat chanyeol seperti sedang sibuk menandatangani suatu hal, padahal chanyeol sedang tidak melakukan apapun kecuali melihat-lihat tulisan di dalam berkas-berkas itu tanpa benar-benar membacanya. Bukan hanya baekhyun, chanyeol juga merasa sangat canggung berduaan dengan baekhyun dalam satu ruangan apalagi mulai membuka topik mengenai hal yang terjadi diapartmentnya.

"anda tidak benar-benar berniat membawa saya datang bersama anda bukan, presdir?" baekhyun memberanikan dirinya bertanya atau menolak dengan halus perintah chanyeol itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa chanyeol mengajaknya datang ke pesta besar itu bersama. Tidakkah ia takut jika ada rumor tidak sedap yang menyebar di antara karyawan.

"kenapa, Kau ingin menolaknya baekhyun-ssi? Kali ini chanyeol bertanya dengan menata langsung kearah baekhyun. Ia melanjutkan, "aku serius untuk membawamu datang bersamaku, tapi jika kau tidak ingin, kau bisa segera membereskan barang-barangmu"

"ti.. tidak sajangnim. Saya akan datang bersama dengan anda. Saya mohon jangan pecat saya"

"bagus. Sekarang kau bereskan barang-barangmu, kita akan pergi sekarang." chanyeol bangkit dari atas kursinya dan berjalan kea rah pintu keluar. Ia kembali menoleh kebelakang dan melihat baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"kau mendengarku baekhyun-ssi? Aku akan membawamu melihat gaun yang pantas kau gunakan besok untuk mendampingiku". Tanpa menoleh lagi chanyeol berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan diikuti oleh baekhyun di belakangnya.

Sepanjang jalan keluar dari perusahaan baekhyun berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa malu berjalan berdua dengan sang presdir. Bukan malu dalam artian karena chanyeol jelek namun karena takut ada gossip tidak enak yang beredar di antara karyawan yang lain. Memang sudah ia dan chanyeol sudah sering pergi berdua untuk bertemu dengan klain. Tapi kali berbeda, karena ia pergi dengan chanyeol bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan. Walaupun tidak ada satupun yang tau kebenaran itu, tetap saja ia malu.

chanyeol hanya menatap lurus kedepan focus untuk menyetir tanpa memerdulikan baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sebenarnya juga merasakan suasana awkward diantara dirinya dengan sekretarisnya itu, hingga saat ini ia belum mengetahui apa yang dipikirannya saat itu sampai mengecup bibir gadis itu. ia hanya berpikir jika suasana sangat mendukung untuknya melakukannya. walaupun ada sebersit rasa terpesona di dirinya kepada baekhyun karena kecantikan dan sikapnya, ya, kecuali sifat cerobohnya itu.

Berbeda dengan chanyeol yang terlihat tenang menyetir, baekhyun sedikit merasa gelisah di tempat duduknya. Sesekali ia akan melirikkan ujung matanya kearah chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat pemandangan jalan dari kaca di sampingnya.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di salah satu pusat perbelajaan terbesar yang ada di pusat kota. Salah satu pusat perbelajaan yang dimiliki oleh PCY group atau dengan kata lain pusat perbelanjaan itu adalah milik chanyeol. Tidak seperti di drama-drama dimana seorang laki-laki akan mengosongkan mallnya untuk membawa kekasihnya berbelanja, chanyeol tidak melakukan hal itu. baekhyun dan chanyeol memasuki mall yang setiap saat selalu ramai, seperti saat ini. Untungnya saja, tidak ada karyawan atau petinggi-petinggi mall itu yang berjejer menyambut mereka saat ini seperti saat mereka melakukan tinjau lapangan. Mungkin saja chanyeol tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya sehingga tidak ada keributan yang terjadi.

Walaupun begitu setiap karyawan di dalam butik akan selalu memasang wajah kaget dan cepat-cepat membungkuk hormat saat melihat kedatangan chanyeol. Ini sudah butik yang ketiga yang keduanya masuki dan sudah berapa puluh dress yang baekhyun coba tapi tidak ada satupun yang di approve oleh chanyeol. Saat memasuki butik ke empat baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika tidak juga menemukan dress yang sesuai dengan pilihan - chanyeol- nya ia akan pulang dan memakai dress yang ada di lemarinya untuk acara besok atau bahkan ia tidak akan hadir sama sekali di pesta itu.

entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu, baekhyun merasa semua dress yang dicobanya tidak jelek dan begitu pas pada tubuhnya, namun chanyeol tetap saja menyuruhnya untuk berganti dengan dress yang lain sedangkan dirinya hanya duduk di sofa dan menilai dirinya. Hah.. jika saja chanyeol bukan bosnya mana sudi baekhyun mau menuruti selera pria itu dalam menentukan pakaian yang layak dirinya gunakan.

Sudah tidak bisa dihitung berapa puluh gaun yang baekhyun coba, dan dirinya berjanji ini gaun yang terakhir, jika chanyeol tidak juga merasa senang, ia tidak akan peduli lagi. Dirinya tidak disini untuk menyenangkan pria 'sok' perfeksionis itu. baekhyun keluar dari bilik ganti menggunakan dress berwarna merah muda yang pas membentuk dada dan pingang langsingnya lalu menjuntai kebawah dengan mekar hingga mata kaki. Dress itu tidak memiliki lengan dan menampilkan colarbonenya, sangat cantik. baekhyun sejujurnya sangat menyukai gaun ini, tapi semua keputusan ada di tangan chanyeol.

chanyeol menguap bosan di tempat duduknya. Semua pakaian yang dicoba oleh baekhyun sangat pas ditubuhnya dan dirinya tidak akan memungkiri jika dirinya terpesona oleh baekhyun. Walaupun semua gaun sangat cocok di tubuh sekretarisnya entah mengapa chanyeol masih belum puas dan ditambah lagi dirinya ingin melihat baekhyun menggunakan gaun yang lain. Dan tanpa baekhyun ketahui, semua gaun yang digunakannya telah di bayar oleh chanyeol, ntah mengapa dirinya melakukannya, tapi dirinya tidak masalah dengan itu, dirinya tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena gaun-gaun –mahal- itu.

chanyeol terkesiap melihat penampilan baekhyun, jika dirinya boleh berlebihan ia akan mengatakan jika baekhyun terlihat seperti bidadari, sangat cantik. Tapi dirinya tidak boleh terlihat terpesona di depan sekretarisnya itu, chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya dan memandang kea rah baekhyun. Bisa dilihat keletihan di wajah baekhyun dan chanyeol sedikit menyesal karenanya. chanyeol melihat tatapan baekhyun yang mengharapkann sesuatu, dan chanyeol menurutinya. "ya sudah setidaknya ini terlihat cocok didirimu" ucapnya jaim. Selanjutnya itu memanggil karyawan yang ada disitu dan menyuruhnya membungkus gaun yang baekhyun kenakan.

chanyeol memandang kea rah baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya, setelah mengelilingi mall ini beberapa saat, mereka sudah menemukan gaun, sepatu dan tas yang cocok digunakan baekhyun untuk pesta besok. baekhyun sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk menahan chanyeol membayar semua barang mewah itu, walaupun ia tidak sekaya chanyeol, setidaknya ia bukan orang yang tidak tau malu dengan menerima barang-barang itu dari seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Dan chanyeol selalu menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yang sebenarnya membuatnya kesal seperti, "anggap saja itu bayaranmu karena pergi bersama ku ke pesta besok. Seharusnya kau bersyukur memiliki bos sebaik diriku. Tidak banyak gadis yang bisa menemaniku datang ke sebuah pesta. Kau mengerti?"

.

.

.

"what the…" ingin rasa baekhyun mengeluarkan segala umpatan yang ada dibenaknya. Saat ini ruang tamunya penuh dengan paper bag yang berisi gaun-gaun yang dicobanya di mall tadi. Ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil handphoneya dan mengubungi bosnya, dan jawaban yang chanyeol berikan membuatnya mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"seperti ku katakan tadi, kau terimalah gaun-gaun itu. itu hakmu aku tidak akan bangkrut karenanya. Lagipula kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu jika menjadi istriku nanti"

PIP

Bahkan bahkan baekhyun belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun, tapi orang itu sudah seenaknya memutuskan panggilan dan apa itu? jika menjadi istrinya? Heol.. siapa juga yang ingin menjadi istrinya. Rasanya baekhyun ingin membanting handphonenya karena terlalu kesal. baekhyun menendang paper- bag yang banyak itu sebelum ia mengumpulkannya satu-satu untuk dibawa ke dalam kamar.

Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang sedang mengumpat jengkel, chanyeol yang kini sedang bersantai di Kasur empuknya sedang tersenyum dengan lebar. Entah mengapa ia bisa membayangkan ekspresi baekhyun saat menerima paper bag yang berisi puluhan gaun itu. dan hal itulah yang membuatnya mengembangkan senyumnya. di tambah godaannya tadi dan entah mengapa tidak menyesal berkata hal seperti itu. mungkinkah itu kata hatinya yang sebenarnya? Entahlah.

Lamunan chanyeol terhenti saat handphonenya kembali berbunyi. Telfon dari hyungnya yang ternyata akan datang ke apartment. Setalah sambungan terputus chanyeol berjalan ke kamar mandinya dan menyegarkan diri setelah berjalan di mall seharian.

TING TONG TING TONG

Hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian privatnya chanyeol berjalan ke pintu. Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang chanyeol langsung saja membuka pintunya.

"ARRGGHH" sebuah teriakan wanita terdengar dan beberapa paper bag berjatuhan di lantai.

"ka.. kau.. yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" chanyeol juga kaget melihat baekhyun di depan matanya. Ia kira hyungnya lah yang datang bukan baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. "cepat masuk dan tunggu aku di ruang tamu. Aku akan memakai pakaianku" setelahnya chanyeol meniggalkan baekhyun yang membuka tangannya perlahan-lahan mengintip apakah chanyeol sudah berlalu dari hadapannya atau belum "hahh… mengapa aku harus datang kesini?" batin baekhyun nelangsa. "tapi, bagaimana bisa tubuh chanyeol sajangnim begitu bagus? Uuhh.. sangat berotot dan sixpacknya ya tuhannn…" lanjut batin baekhyun. chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan baekhyun yang menyadarinya memukul kepalanya karena pikiran mesum yang melintas di otaknya dengan tidak tau malu.

"jika kau kesini untuk mengembalikkan gaun-gaun itu, sebaiknya kau urungkan saja niatmu itu".

"tapi aku tidak membutuhkan semua gaun-gaun ini. Mungkin untuk gaun yang akan kupakai besok aku bisa menerimanya, tapi untuk gaun-gaun ini aku tidak berhak. Sebaiknya kau simpanlah gaun ini, mungkin untuk calon kekasihmu kelak"

"tidak. Aku tidak akan memberikan kekasihku barang bekas seperti itu. bawalah ini semua bersamamu, jika kau tidak mengingnkannya, kau bisa membuangnya atau apapun terserah kepadamu. Sekarang kau pergilah, sudah malam tidak baik seorang wanita berada di tempat pria sampai tengah malam"

"a.. apaaa.? Heol… yak! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengusirku? itu tidak sopan tau, mengusir tamu seenaknya saja." Dengan menggerutu baekhyun meraih paper bag itu ke tangannya. Ia terpaksa membawa kembali barang-barang ini karena ia tau jika meninggalkannya disini, gaun-gaun ini akan benar-benar dibuang begitu saja oleh bosnya itu. ia sudah sangat tau jika bosnya tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannyaa.

"hey. Pertama ini adalah rumahku jadi aku bebas mengusir siapa saja dari sini dan yang kedua aku ini bosmu jadi aku semakin bebas untuk mengusirmu dari sini. Jika kau tidak ingin diusir, jadilah tuan rumah di sini dan aku tak akan mengusirmu"

"mwoya? Kau ini sedang melamarku atau apa? Aneh sekali"

"siaa juga yang sedang melamarmu, kau ini kepedean sekali. Sudah sana pergi." Dengan ketidakperimanusiaan chanyeol menggiring –menyeret- baekhyun keluar dari apartmentnya.

"dasar bos kejam" akhirnya baekhyun pergi dari rumah bosnya itu. ia sangat ingin cepat sampai dirumah dan merasakan kasurnya yang empuk dan beristirahat setelah hari yang melelahkan ini. Melelahkan fisik dan batin.

.

.

.

Puluhan bahkan ratusan orang berkumpul di hall di suatu hotel ternama untuk merayakan ulang tahun perusahaan tempat di mana mereka bekerja. PCY Group perusahaan nomor 1 saat ini sedang merayakan hari berdirinya yang kedua puluh lima tahun. Perusahaan yang telah di wariskan secara turun menurun ini tetap berada di puncak popularitas, sehingga bukan saja para karyawan dan kolega saja yang hadir tapi juga para pencari berita yang harus akan informasi. Informasi mengenai kemewahan acaranya dan yang pasti informasi mengenai ceo muda nan tampan dan gagah perkasa yang sedang memegang perusahaan ini sehingga tetap Berjaya. Siapa juga yang tidak haus akan berita mengenai pria yang paling diincar seluruh wanita muda di negeri ini. Semua orang penasaran siapa gadis beruntung yang akan mendampinginya untuk hadir di acara bergengsi ini. Mereka tambah dibuat penasaran pasalnya aktris cantik yang di gadang-gadang sebagai kekasih park chanyeol dan akan datang bersamanya telah lebih dulu berada di dalam hall dan terlihat sedang berbincang dengan orang tua chanyeol.

Gadis itu, xi luhan sedang asik berbincang dengan orang tua chanyeol. Mereka -orang tua chanyeol- memang mengetahui kedekatakan anaknya dengan aktris cantik ini, namun mereka tidak tau perihal mereka yang benar-benar pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga tak lagi berbuhungan saat ini. Perbincangan mereka terhenti karena keributan yang terjadi di pintu masuk. Suara para reporter yang berebut untuk mengabadikan moment sepasang wanita dan pria yang berjalan dengan gagah untuk yang pria dan anggun untuk yang wanita. Si Wanita terlihat sangat cantik walau lebih banyak menundukkan wajahnya , berjalan dengan melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat di lengan sang pria dan sang pria yang tersenyum ke arah wanitanya. Terlihat sangat romantis dan serasi dari luar tanpa orang-orang ketahui interaksi sebenarnya dari kedua orang ini.

"pegang dengan erat lenganku, aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukanku karena kecerobohanmu itu. bisa saja nanti terjatuh atau terpeleset mengingat bagaimana kau selama ini." Dengan nada mengejek chanyeol berkata sembari memperbaiki penampilannya sebelum berjalan masuk.

"tidak akan. Tenang saja aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu". Namun apa yang diucapkan baekhyun berbanding terbalik dengan yang terjadi. Baru satu langkah ia melangkah, dirinya sudah hampir terjatuh jika tidak cepat-cepat memegang lengan chanyeol.

"sudah ku katakan kau itu sangat ceroboh. Pegang lenganku dengan erat." chanyeol berkata dengan matanya yang melihat baekhyun dengan tajam walaupun senyum selalu tersunging di bibirnya. Terlihat mengerikan.

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun menemui orang tuanya, ia kaget melihat luhan yang sedang berdiri di samping orangtuanya tapi dengan cepat ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Sedangkan luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya melihat chanyeol benar-benar membawa baekhyun bersamanya. Apalagi bagaimana dengan mesranya baekhyun mengaitkan tangannya di lengan chanyeol dan berjalan ke sini, kea rah dimana orang tua chanyeol berada. Yang bahkan dirinya tidak pernah di perkenalkan secara resmi oleh chanyeol kepada orang tuanya. Dan sekarang dengan santainya chanyeol membawa baekhyun menemui orang tuanya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

"eomma, appa" chanyeol memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Wajar saja, mereka sudah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu karena orangtuanya yang menetap di luar negeri saat ini, dan dirinya yang selalu sibuk mengurus perusahaaan sehingga tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemui mereka.

"siapa gadis cantik yang kau bawa ini chanyeol?" ibu chanyeol bertanya kepada anaknya namun tatapannya mengarah ke baekhyun dan memegang dagunya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan hangat dan memegang tangan baekhyun, "kenalkan ini kekasihku eomma, appa. byun baekhyun. Dan saat ini ia juga berperan sebagai sekretarisku di perusahaan"

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol kaget dan membatin, "apa-apaan ini?! Mengapa dia memperkenalkanku sebagai kekasihnya di hadapan orangtuanya?" namun baekhyun tidak bisa mengucapkannnya secara lantang di hadapan chanyeol saat ini, ia hanya bisa memberikan tatapan yang penuh pertanyaan seperti "mengapa kau katakan itu?!" yang hanya di balas senyumannya yang sangat tidak disukai baekhyun. Lalu chanyeol melanjutkan, "perkenalkan dirimu baekki, ini eomma dan appaku"

Walaupun tidak suka dengan yang dilakukan chanyeol, tapi baekhyun tetap menunjukkan kesopanannya dengan memperkenalkan dirinya dan menyapa orang tua chanyeol dengan ramah

"annyeonghaseyo, tuan, nyonya. byun baekhyun imnida".

"eyy, tak usah formal begitu, kau ini kekasih anakku jadi kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai orangtuamu juga. Panggil kami eomma dan appa, hmm?"

"eh, baiklah nyo- maksud saya eommonim"

xi luhan memandang ke arah baekhyun dengan kesal. Bahkan ia sudah tak lagi dihiraukan keberadaannya. Ia sudah akan mengeluarkan perkatannya sebelum terpotong oleh suara pembawa acara.

.

.

.

Saat ini baekhyun sedang meletakkan tangannya di pundak chanyeol sedangkan tangan chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya. Dari atas mereka seperti sedang berdansa seperti biasa, namun yang membedakan adalah adanya kertas yang mereka pijak. Salah satu permainan dimana mereka berdansa dengan peraturan kaki mereka tidak boleh keluar dan kertas yang mereka injak dan semakin lama kertas itu akan semakin mengecil dan yang paling lama bertahanlah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Karena permainan inilah posisi chanyeol dan baekhyun semakin merapat dan merapat di karenakan luas kertas yang semakin mengecil.

"kenapa presdir mengatakan aku adalah kekasihmu kepada orangtua presdir?" di tengah dansa baekhyun bertanya kepada chanyeol hal yang mengganjal pikirannya sedari tadi

"kenapa? Karena ada luhan di sana" jawab chanyeol sambil mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau kau menjadi kekasihku sesungguhnya,Tidak ada yang mengecewakan dariku. Dan mulai saat ini kau kunyatakan menjadi kekasihku."

"mwoya, ak-"

"LIPAT!" sebelum baekhyun mengeluarkan protesnya, pembawa acara kembali menginterupsi perkataannya dengan menyuruh kembali meliat kertas menjadi dua, sehingga luasnya menjadi lebih sempit lagi.

Kini baekhyun dan chanyeol hampir tidak memiliki jarak. Badan mereka hampir menempel sepenuhnya. Baekhyun akan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, namun kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan sesuatu jika saat ini chanyeol sedang memandangnya dengan intens. Tatapannya yang teduh namun menghanyutkan, tatapan yang membuat baekhyun tenggelam ke dalamnya. Sejujurnya ia mengakui di hainya jika chanyeol sangat tampan hari ini. Bukan hari ini saja sebenarnya, namun setiap hari. Dan hal itu membuat dadanya berdebar tidak keruan, dan dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikannya, ia harus mengakui jika dirinya sudah hanyut dalam pesona chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari baekhyun. Dirinya sudah mengetahui kecantikan baekhyun, namun hari ini melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain. Terlalu berharga untuk melewatkannya apalagi saat ini baekhyun juga sedang memandang ke arahnya. Matanya yang besar dan indah. Tanpa dirinya bisa cegah ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah baekhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir baekhyun. Tidak seperti saat di apartment chanyeol langsung melepaskannya, kali ini chanyeol menahannya cukup lama. Tidak merasakan penolakkan apapun dari baekhyun membuat chanyeol berani menggerakkan bibirnya dan menyesap bibir bawah baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak saat merasakan pergerakan pada bibir bawahnya namun ia seperti tidak ingin melepaskan bahkan ia menikmatinya. Dengan ragu baekhyun membalas ciuman chanyeol. Kedua orang itu hanyut dalam ciuman mereka tanpa memerdulikan orang-orang yang memerhatikan mereka. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian pasangan itu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam karena terlalu malu mengetahui banyak orang sedang memerhatikannya. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya memegang tengkuk belakangnya malu. Namun tidak sampai beberapa saat ia kembali meraih tangan baekhyun dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang tercengang.

"mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian sudah tau gadis ini sebagai sekretarisku, namun mulai saat ini aku umumkan bahwa gadis ini adalah kekasihku dan kami akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan kami." Semua orang yang awalnya kaget mendengar ucapan chanyeol, namun selanjutnya mereka bertepuk tangan dan mengucakan selamat. Bahkan orangtua chanyeol yang awalnya juga kaget karena anak mereka berani melamar seorang gadis di depan banyak orang akhirnya tersenyum bangga. Sedangkan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan tangannya karena terlalu shock mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Bahkan pria itu belum memintanya menjadi kekasih secara resmi, tapi dia sudah mengumumkan kepada banyak orang tentang pernikahan. Heol.. omong kosong macam apa inii.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang tajam ke arah chanyeol yang sedang menyetir mobil dengan santai tanpa beban dan tanpa rasa bersalah telah mengumumkan sesuatu secara sepihak.

"yak! Apa yang kau katakan tadi itu? pernikahan? Siapa yang ingin menikah denganmu? Heol.. aku tak percaya ini."

"Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku dan hubungan kita hanyalah atasan dan bawahan tapi kau mngatakan di hadapan seluruh orang bahkan di depan orang tuamu kalau kita akan menikah. Apa kau bercanda? Tolong hentikan semua permainanmu ini." Akhirnya baekhyun mengungkapkan semua yang ingin di ungkapkannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, dan hal itu membuat baekhyun semakin kesal, "bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum seperti itu dan mengabaikan perkataanku. Ucapanmu di pesta tadi bisa menghancurkan hidupku, aku tidak mungkin bisa menikah denganmu dan hidup denganmu seumur hidupku". Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar tanpa menjawab apapun yang baekhyun katakan.

Bukannya membawa baekhyun kembali ke rumahnya, chanyeol malah membawa baekhyun ke sungai han. Malam hari seperti ini, tidak banyak orang yang datang mengunjungi sungi han apalagi musim yang akan berganti menjadi lebih dingin. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang menikmati waktu berdua. Seperti baekhyun dan chanyeol, tapi mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, hanya seorang presdir dan sekretaris. Baekhyun mengikuti chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan duduk di atas kab mobil seperti yang chanyeol lakukan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara, hanya ada keheningan. mereka berdua asik memandang kea rah sungai han.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah baekhyun, "maafkan aku untuk apa yang kukatakan tadi, aku akui aku tidak berpikir panjang tadi. Aku adalah seorang presdir dan kau hanyalah sekretarisku, bahkan kita baru mengenal beberapa saat. Mungkin ini terdengar menggelikan, tapi sepertinya aku tertarik padamu" chanyeol melihat reaksi baekhyun yang mebulatkan matanya kaget. Ia melanjutkan,

"akupun belum yakin kalau ini perasaan cinta, dan aku yakin kaupun tidak –belum- mencintaiku. Namun entah mengapa aku sangat yakin untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku selamanya, mungkin kau tidak percaya hal ini tapi seperti ada dorongan kuat di hatiku untuk tidak membiarkanmu jauh dariku." Chanyeol turun dari atas kab mobil dan berdiri menjulang di depan baekhyun yang belum merubah posisinya. Chanyeol mengambil tangan baekhyun dan menggenggam jarinya erat. Tidak memperdulikan reaksi yang baekhyun berikan, chanyeol kembali melanjutkan perkataanya yang –sok- romantic.

"kita akan sama-sama menumbuhkan perasaan kita satu sama lain dalam ikatan pernikahan, dengan kebersamaan kita nantinya, cinta itu akan hadir tanpa kita dasari" chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jasnya. Sebuah cincin yang terlihat sederhana namun elegan. " jadi, mau kah kau hidup bersamaku dan saling mencintai satu sama lain selamanya?"

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya ia memandang ke arah tangannya yang di genggam chanyeol, ia sangat tersentuh mendengar ucapan chanyeol, tapi ini mengenai hidupnya ke depannya ia tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja. Baekhyun memandang chanyeol tepat di matanya dan bertemu langsung dengan milik chanyeol. "apa kau serius? Maksudku aku hanya ingin menikah sekali dalam hidupku dan hal itu tidak bisa diputuskan bbegitu saja"

Chanyeol mengerti apa yang baekhyun katakana dan khawatirkan. Dengan lembut ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi baekhyun yang terasa dingin. "aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku hanya akan menikah sekali. Aku sangat berhati-hati memilih pendampingku dan sekarang aku yakin telah menemukannya dan itu adalah dirimu. "

"aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu hingga kita tua nanti, tidak ada siapapun. Kecuali anak kita kelak, pastinya. Jadi jawabannya?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak memiliki pilihan lain, kalaupun ada, ia akan tetap memilih menerima chanyeol. Mungkin benar yang chanyeol katakana belum ada cinta di antara mereka namun dirinya sadar ia sudah merasakan getaran-getaran menyenagkan saat bersama chanyeol. Ia selalu merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang seperti saat ini, saat chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat dalam dekapannya yang menghangatkan. Baekhyun dan chanyeol sama-sama tersenyum dengn hangat. Dengan lembut chanyeol meraih dagu baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan sama lembutnya. Mendapat respon seperti yang diinginkannya, chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Untungnya diriya masih memerlukan udara, chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman hangat yang baekhyun berikan sebelum menciumnya kembali.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meremas tangannya gugup, kurang dari lima menit dirinya akan menjadi milik seorang pria. Dirinya bukan lagi miliknya sendiri. Setelah enam bulan yang lalu, chanyeol secara resmi melamarkan ke hadapan orangtua baekhyun dan mendapat respon positive dari kedua –orangtua baekhyun- nya. Dan selama enam bulan ini, baekhyun dan chanyeol disibukkan oleh persiapan pernikahan mereka. Sebenarnya ibu chanyeol sudah menganjurkan untuk menggunakan wedding organizer, tai chanyeol bersikeras untuk turun langsung "ini pernikahan pertama dan terakhir bagiku, aku ingin terjun langsung dalam proses persiapannya" begitulah kita-kira katanya.

Ayah baekhyun memegang tangan baekhyun erat menenangkan putrinya yang terlihat sekali gugup. Keduanya mempersiapkan diri dengan mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dengan anggun baekhyun berjalan memasuki gereja tempat sang mempelai pria sedang menunggunya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah chanyeol yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan altar, ia tersenyum dengan hangat membuat baekhyun merona. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah bagaikan pangeran di negeri dongeng. Baekhyun hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kepada chanyeol tidak pada yang lain. Tidak juga para tamu yang memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan kagum. Bagaimana tidak, jika saat ini terlihat begitu cantik bak putri di negeri dongeng.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan hangat kea rah baekhyun dan meraih tangannya yang diserahkan oleh ayah baekhyun. Dengan arahan pastur chanyeol dan baekhyun mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka dengan sempurna diiringi ucapan syukur dan doa yang tulus dari segenap tamu yang hadir.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun dan menciumnya di hadapan para tamu dan tersenyum dengan lembut selanjutnya.

Tidak seperti pernikahan lainnya yang terjadi karena perasaan cinta mereka yang sudah menggebu-gebu, pernikahan ini adalah awal dari mereka menumbuhkan perasaan cinta mereka satu sama lain dan hidup bahagia hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya.

End.

* * *

Halloo… satu lagi oneshoot dari aku. Terimakasih yang udah baca dan ngereview true love, walaupun kayaknya sih gak bergitu memuaskan ya ceritanya wkwkw… dan untuk true love lagi on proses nihhh…

Buat yang suka yoonhae, aku buat cerita ini jug dalam yoonhae versi. Kalian bisa buka di www/smfanfictionweb/wordpress/com. Ganti / dengan ...

Aku berharap banget kalian pada suka dan ngereview, kalo reviewnya memuaskan dan banyak yang suka aku berniat membuat sequelnya (tapi kalo pada pengen aja sih heee~). Tapi belum tau juga sih gimana alurnya, kalo ada yang punya ide bisa tulis di kolom review.

Terimakasih! Jangan lupa review wkwkwk


	2. BEGINNING

Title : Mianhe, Sajangnim! (sequel )

Beginning

Author : kiranaaaa

Cast(s) : chanyeol, baekhyun (GS)

Rated : T

Genre : romance? Humor? I don't know either.

-baekhyun pov-

Eungghhh aku membuka mataku merasakan pancaran sinar matahari masuk menembus kaca. Aku meraba tempat tidur di sampingku namun tidak ada siapapun disana. Ah, benar. Dia lagi-lagi meninggalkanku sendiri di apartment sebesar ini. Sedangkan dia, tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi, sudah pasti pergi menemui kesayangannya. Istri yang sangat dicintainya. Apalah dayaku yang hanya di jadikan yang kedua. eitss.. kalian pasti bingung bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya dengan santai, itu karna sudah jelas bahwa istrinya yang dicintainya itu tidak jauh-jauh dari pekerjaan.

Huhhh.. ini sudah cukup siang, tapi aku cukup malas untuk beranjak dari kasurku tercinta. Lagi pula, tidak akan ada yang memarahiku jika aku kembali tidur dan bermalas-malasan. Ahh sial! Tidak ada siapapun dirumahh ini, tapi sepertinya dunia tidak mengizinkanku untuk kembali tidur dengan tenang, terbukti dengan sinar matahari yang dengan menyebalkannya masuk dan tepat menyinari wajah cantikku. Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya aku bangun dan mengisi perut yang sudah sedari tadi ini berteriak minta diisi.

-author pov-

baekhyun memasuki dapur kesayangannya, terlihat ia sedang menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan tangan ajaibnya buat untuk mengisi perut hari ini. Ia mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja, dan entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, baekhyun beranjak dari dapur dan melemparkan tubuhnya di atas sofa berwarna pastel, warna kesukaannya. Makanya, keseluruhan apartment ini berwarna pastel.

Awalnya, apartment ini sangat kaku dan tidak ada sentuhan warna apapun selain hitam dan putih. Namun, baekhyun yang memang tidak menyukainya, mulai merubah seluruh dekorasi di apartment ini menjadi warna pastel favoritenya. Dan tanpa persetujuan chanyeol pastinya. Saat itu chanyeol datang memasuki apartment dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Ia langsung berteriak memanggil nama baekhyun.

Namun belum sempat ia melepas sepatunya, hal lain lagi sudah membuatnya kaget dan tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

"chanyeol? Kau sudah kembali?" baekhyun datang ke depan pintu dengan tergesa. Karna sangat jarang chanyeol sudah datang ke rumah pada siang hari.

chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, namun ia berjalan masuk ke dalam apartmentnya dan mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh ruangan.

baekhyun melihat gelagat chanyeol, yang seperti tidak mengenali apartmentnya sendiri. "oouh… sepertinya dia akan marah" baekhyun membatin sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah chanyeol. baekhyun dengan lembut menyentuh lengan chanyeol,

"chanyeol, aku bisa jelaskan".

chanyeol menepis tangan baekhyun,

"apa? Ini semua? jadi kau menghabiskan uang di kartu kreditku untuk ini semua? tanpa seijinku pula?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam.

Membuat baekhyun sempat tidak berkutik dan tidakk tau harus mengatakan apa.

baekhyun menunduk tidak berani menatap ke arah chanyeol,

"aku… maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak begitu menyukai desain apartment ini, jadi ku pikir-"

"ku pikir katamu? Ini apartmentku baekhyun dan aku yang berhak menentukan bagaimana seharusnya apartment ini di desain"

bahkan tanpa menunggu baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, chanyeol langsung saja memotong ucapannya yang mana membuat baekhyun menggeram

"apartmentmu kau bilang? Huhh.. benar ini hanya apartmentmu, dan aku hanya menumpang disini. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya tuan park chanyeol terhormat, aku akan segera meninggalkan apartment milikmu ini" baekhyun langsung berlalu dari hadapan chanyeol dan pergi masuk ke dalam kamar.

chanyeol menghela nafasnya lelah, ia menyadari sikapnya yang berlebihan menanggapi perubahan yang terjadi secara mendadak ini. Ia merenggangkan simpul dasi di lehernya dan mulai melangkah mengikuti arah baekhyun berlalu tadi.

chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya melihat baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari lemari, ia harus tenang menangani situasi ini jika tidak sudah pasti hal yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi dan itu pasti akan semakin merepotkannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan baek?" chanyeol menahan tangan baekhyun yang ingin mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari lemari.

baekhyun tidak menghiraukan chanyeol sama sekali, ia sudah sangat kesal dengan perkataan chanyeol tadi dan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dengan segera.

"baiklah, maafkan aku. Kau boleh melakukan apapun terhadap apartment ini. Terserah padamu sebagai nyonya rumah"

kekanakkan memang, tapi ya, sejak saat itu, baekhyun memiliki kuasa penuh untuk mendekorasi apartment ini, kecuali bagian kamar mereka yang masih memiliki sentuhan maskulin. Karena chanyeol dengan tegas meminta baekhyun untuk tidak mengotak-atiknya.

Kembali pada saat ini, dengan malas baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang berdering. Ia mendengus melihat tulisan "my love husband" di layar ponselnya. Siapa lagi orang yang akan menuliskan hal itu di handphonenya selain suami –tampannya- itu.

"ehm" hanya gumam-an yang diberikan baekhyun kepada orang disebrang sana. Dan tentu saja mendapat dengusan kesal dari chanyeol.

"tidak bisakah kau menjawab lebih manis?" chanyeol meletakkan pulpennya di atas lembaran-lembaran yang akan memberinya pundi-pundi uang dan merebahkan punggungnya di kursi kebesarannya. "sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

baekhyun beranjak dari aksi bermalas-malasannya di sofa dan berjalan menuju dapurnya kembali. "aku lapar" ia kembali membuka kulkasnya namun tidak ada satupun bahan yang bisa di olahnya menjadi makanan.

Sedangkan di sebrang sana chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, " kau baru bangun? Dasar pemalas".

chanyeol mengambil foto baekhyun di depannya. Ia membayangkan ekspresi istrinya yang sedang kelaparan itu. baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan tidak terlalu menghiraukan perkataan chanyeol barusan. Ia hanya memikirkan urusan perutnya yang minta diisi.

"baiklah, aku sudah membuat keputusan" ucap baekhyun tiba-tiba semangat.

" chanyeol aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti, aku akan keluar membeli bahan makanan. Sampai jumpa" tanpa menungggu jawaban suaminya dari sebrang telephone baekhyun langsung saja mematikan sambungan dan berjalan dengan terburu ke kamarnya untuk bersiap keluar.

"Yak! Yak! park baekhyun! Aish" chanyeol memandang handphonenya tajam seakan-akan handphone itu adalah baekhyun yang barusan dengan seenaknya mematikan sambungan. Ia kembali menekan tombol panggilan, tapi baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya. Menghela nafas lelah yang hanya chanyeol bisa lakukan melihat kelakuan istrinya yang menjengkelkan itu.

.

.

.

.

"ah iya, pasti tadi chanyeol menghubungiku berkali-kali. Pasti dia sangat marah saat sambungannya ku putus begitu saja. Apa ku telfon lagi saja ya sekarang?" baekhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di tengah kunyahan makannya.

Ia pun meraih handphone yang sengaja di tinggalnya di rumah saat berbelanja tadi. Segera saja ia menekan tombol satu sebagai tombol panggilan cepat untuk suaminya itu.

Getaran ponsel mengagetkan chanyeol yang sedang serius membaca file-file yang akan di tanda-tanganinya. " nae sarang anae". Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihatnya. Ternyata istri cantiknya itu menepati perkataannya tadi untuk menelphone lagi.

"halo chanyeol!" chanyeol menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga mendengar teriakan baekhyun disebrang sana

"ehm" seperti ingin membalas dendam, chanyeol menjawabnya dengan singkat , dingin, dan datar seperti yang dilakukan baekhyun sebelumnya. Hal itu tentu membuat baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

"chanyeol, apa kau marah? chanyeol maafkan aku , tadi itu aku lapar sekali sehingga-"

Dengan tidak sopan chanyeol memotong perkataan baekhyun, "yak! park baekhyun hentikan! Kau membuat teilingaku sakit dengan cerocosanmu yang tidak berhenti itu"

Hanya ringisan yang baekhyun keluarkan mendengar omelan chanyeol. " baiklah. Jadi apa kau sudah mengisi perutmu nyonya jung? Kau tidak membakar apartment kita karena kecerobohanmu itu kan?"

baekhyun memutar matanya malas mendengar perkataan chanyeol itu. ya memang dia sedikit ceroboh, tapi tidak akan sampai membakar apartment mereka hanya untuk memasak,

" ya begitulah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini selain menandatangi berkas-berkas membosankan itu?"

"berkas-berkas membosankan katamu?" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, dan beruntung chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya dari sebrang sana, karena jika tidak, entah apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan kepadanya ,

" dengar ya, berkas-berkas membosankan inilah yang membuatku bisa menghidupimu"

Tidak ada suara apapun lagi yang terdengar, baekhyun sibuk dengan makanannya, dan chanyeol sendiri sibuk menandatangani berkasnya. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memutuskan sambungan. Seolah-olah hanya dengan mendengar deru nafas satu sama lain sudah membuat mereka senang. baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya berniat untuk membawa piring kotornya ke tempat pencucian piring.

"akh" ia meringis merasakan sakit di lututnya yang terantuk kaki meja. Hal itu tentu membuat chanyeol juga merasa kaget mendengar ringisan kesakitan dari sebrang sana.

"wae? Wae? Kau kenapa" tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya, chanyeol bertanya.

" gwenchana, hanya terantuk kaki meja."

chanyeol menghela nafasnya khawatir, " huh… tipikal baekhyun berubah, tetap saja ceroboh. Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, jika tidak berapa banyak lagi kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

" ya ya segera pulang, dan temui istri keduamu ini". Kata-kata baekhyun itu membuat chanyeol menyerngit.

"istri kedua apanya? Hanya kau satu-satunya istriku baek"

"ya ya katakan hal itu kepada berkas-berkas sialanmu itu"

LAGI?! Sudah berapa kali baekhyun mengatai berkas-berkas pentingnya ini sialan. Sepertinya ia tau apa yang membuat baekhyun sangat kesal seperti itu.

" ne nado bogoshipo bee"

"mwo? Yak! Siapa juga yang merin-"

"baiklah aku akan pulang minggu ini juga"

"benarkah? Tapi chan, aku tidak serius dengan perkataanku, kau selesaikanlah dahulu pekerjaanmu disana"

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan chanyeol untuk menjawab perkataan istrinya. "masuklah" katanya memberi perintah. Sepertinya ia harus kembali bekerja dan mengakhiri sesi pembicaraannya dengan baekhyun. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada asistennya itu untuk menunggu.

"baek, ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus. Aku tutup telphonenya. Bye bee"

"ehm". baekhyun meletakkan handphone yang sudah di matikannya ke atas meja. Namun sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan meja, suara dentingan handphonye kembali berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk.

From : my love husband

Datanglah ke shishi's caffe pukul 10 minggu ini.

Berkencan setelah menikah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan yang baru saja di terimanya. ia berlalu dari handphoneya tanpa membalas pesan suaminya itu, dan pastiya membuat chanyeol kembali mendengus kesal di jeju sana.

TBC

Balik lagi denga sequel dari mianhe! Sajangnim. Yeay! Emang sih ini udah lama banget dari terakhir kali update cerita, dan chapter ini masih baru pembuka dari chapter-chapter selanjutnya, so, sabar aja kalo merasa chapter ini kurang seru wkwkw. Ehmmm.. ini sih belum ada gambaran juga mau gimana jalan cerita kedepannya, kalo ada yang mau ngasih ide atau saran bisa tulis di comment. Byeee~~~~


	3. Dating after married

Title : Mianhe, Sajangnim! (sequel )

Dating After Married

Author : kiranaaaa

Cast(s) : chanyeol, baekhyun (GS)

Rated : T

Genre : romance? Humor? I don't know either.

Suara senandungan mengalir dengan merdu dari nyonya rumah keluarga park ini. Seperti yang sudah dipesankan suaminya baekhyun berdandan dengan cantik untuk kencannya hari ini. Hanya dengan menggunakan bathrope, ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemarinya. Bingung harus menggunakan pakaian yang mana. Jelas saja ia bingung, karena ini adalah kencan pertama mereka setelah mereka. Benar kencan PERTAMA. Karena kesibukan suaminya itu, membuat mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun mereka belum menjalani bulan madu mereka. Bayangkan!

baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia menghela nafasnya lelah. Sudah hampir satu jam ia mengacak-ngacak lemarinya namun tidak ada satupun baju yang menurutnya pantas. Entah terlalu santai, terlalu formal, terlalu sexy, dan terlalu-terlalu yang lainnya.

"tidak ada pilihan yang lainnya lagi, hanya ini yang terakhir" baekhyun mengambil setelan one piece dengan atasan berlengan panjang berwarna biru navi dan bawahan berbentuk rok selutut dengan aksen bunga-bunga. " setelah ini aku harus menguras habis uang chanyeol untuk membeli setelan baru"

Tidak seperti memilih pakaian yang lama, baekhyun memoles wajahnya sekilas, hanya menggunakan bedak tipis dan lipstik. Jujur saja ia sangat menantikan kencan ini, namun ia tidak ingin terlalu menunjukkannya di hadapan suaminya itu.

…

..

.

TING

baekhyun memasuki caffe tempat ia dan chanyeol janji akan bertemu. Dengan sangat baekhyun menahan bibirnya agar berhenti tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin chanyeol mengejeknya nanti karena ketauan mengharapkan kencan ini. Tapi tanpa dipaksa pun senyum baekhyun hilang dengan sendirinya digantikan dengan dengusan kesal, lag-lagi chanyeol dengan pekerjaannya. Seperti saat ini, di depan sana, chanyeol dengan gagah duduk memegang tabletnya yang pastinya berisi kurva-kurva saham perusahaan.

"ehem" melipat tangan di dada baekhyun memandang tajam ke arah chanyeol.

Mendengar suara gumaman seseorang, chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari tabletnya ke arah sumber suara. Ia tersenyum melihat istrinya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Pasti karena ia kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, haahh, padahal ia hanya mengecek perkembangan saham sembari menunggu kedatangan baekhyun.

"kau datang" chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, " aku merindukanmu. Sangat". Ia tersenyum merasakan baekhyun yang membalas pelukannya, bahkan lebih erat. Ia tau istrinya pasti juga merindukannya, namun gengsinya yang sangat tinggi menghalanginya untuk mengatakannya langsung. Benar-benar.

chanyeol menarik keluar kursi dan membiarkan baekhyun untuk duduk, sedangkan ia kembali ke tempatnya yang semula. " kau ingin makan apa jae?"

baekhyun melihat daftar menu yang tersedia, ada beberapa makanan favoritenya, namun entah mengapa ia sedang tidak berselera makan pagi ini. Dan chanyeol menyadari hal tersebut. Hampir setahun mereka hidup bersama, sudah cukup membuat chanyeol mengetahui kebiasaan istrinya itu jika sedang tidak tertarik untuk makan. Ia menyentuh tangan baekhyun untuk menarik perhatiannya.

" pilihlah makanan yang kau suka, kau harus mengisi perutmu itu supaya kita bisa menghabiskan seharian ini dengan menyenangkan, oke?"

baekhyun mengangguk mendengarnya, ia memilih makanannya dan segera di catat oleh waitress yang sadari tadi berdiri di samping kursinya. Setelahnya, baekhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah chanyeol. chanyeol yang menyadarinya memandang balik kearah baekhyun,

" ada yang ingin kau katakan?" chanyeol tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

" katakan saja, tak apa"

baekhyun memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, " kau benar pulang setelah urusan disana selesai bukan?". Walaupun senang dengan kepulangan chanyeol, namun baekhyun tidak ingin sampai dirinya lah yang menjadi alasan chanyeol untuk meninggalkan masalahnya yang belum terselesaikan di jeju sana. Karena ia cukup tau masalah yang terjadi pada cabang perusahaan yang ada di jeju sana cukup pelik.

" hahaha jae, kau tenang saja, suamimu ini cukup hebat menangani masalah seperti itu. semua sudah beres disana, hanya tinggal beberapa hal yang bisa diurus oleh jongin. Lagipula aku sudah sangat merindukan istri cantikku ini" chanyeol kembali meraih tangan baekhyun yang berada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya cukup erat.

" ternyata selain ceroboh kau ini sangat gengsi sekali ya. Apa susahnya mengatakan aku juga merindukanmu suamiku dengan manis heum?" mendengar perkataan suaminya barusan membuat baekhyun mendelik tidak suka ke arahnya.

" siapa juga yang gengsi heuh? Aku memang tidak merindukanmu kok. Bahkan aku bebas melakukan apapun karna kau jauh dari rumah". chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil mengusak rambut baekhyun mendengar gerutuan istrinya itu. " uugh, manis sekali sih istriku ini" dan mendapatkan desisan tidak suka sebagai balasannya.

…

..

.

baekhyun pov

Setelah cukup lama kami menghabiskan waktu untuk sarapan tadi, akhirnya aku dan chanyeol pergi untuk memulai kencan kami. Aku sama sekali tidak tau akan dibawa kemana olehnya, dia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "liat saja nanti" saat ku tanya. Hingga membuatku bosan dengan jawabannya dan berhenti bertanya. Namun saat ini chanyeol malah meninggalkanku sendiri berdiri di depan restoran sedangkan entah kemana perginya orang itu setelah menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini. Hingga Sebuah motor ninja berwarna merah terang tiba-tiba saja mendarat dengan dengan keren di depanku. Si pengendara yang mengenakan all black, jaket kulit hitam, jeans hitam dan helm yang juga berwarna hitam, terlihat sangat keren dengan posisinya yang memegang stang motor.

Waktu berjalan seperti slow motion saat sang pengendara membuka helmnya dengan perlahan, gerakannya seolah menahanku dalam perangkap pesonanya sehingga mataku seperti tidak bisa lepas dari memandangnya. Ugh mungkin aku terdegar sangat menjijikkan tapi memang begitulah keadaannya. Dan aku akan menikmati ini selagi suamiku itu pergi entah kemana kekeke…. Tapi jangan mengira aku akan berselingkuh, ini hanya kesenangan sesaat saja selagi aku bosan menunggunya.

" sudah puas memandangku begitu?", OH CRAP!

"kk-kau? K-kenapa bisa?" aku memandang orang di depanku kaget. Benar-benar tidak ku sangka orang sekaku chanyeol yang selalu menggunakan jas dan celana bahannya adalah sosok keren yang menunggangi motor ninja itu.

Ia malah balik memandangku aneh, " apanya yang kenapa bisa?" tanyanya. " heh, kau tidak menyangka aku yang mengendarai motor ini ya? Tapi kenapa tatapanmu penuh kekaguman begitu tadi?"

" aap-apa? Kenapa kau memandangiku begitu?" tanyaku saat melihat tatapan menyelidik yang diarahkannya kepadaku

"kau? Berpikir ini bukan aku, namun memandang penuh kekaguman dengan berpikir aku ini adalah orang lain. Kau berniat selingkuh dariku ya?" chanyeol turun dari motornya berdiri di hadapanku dan menjitak kepalaku pelan.

" ugh. Aku tidak."

"kau iya"

" aku tidak"

" hhuuhh.. sudahlah ini pakailah" chanyeol menyodorkan helm di tangannya kepadaku, " dan segera naik", ucapnya dengan sedikit ketus. Aishh apa dia marah ya padaku?

…

..

.

tbc


End file.
